totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Izzy i Owen
Izzy i Owen to jeden ze związków miłosnych w Totalnej Porażce. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, szybko zbliżyli się do siebie ze względu na podobne charaktery ale nie było między nimi żadnych wątków miłosnych ze względu na szybką eliminacje Izzy w górę strumienia aż do jej powrotu. Wtedy zaczęło między nimi coś iskrzyć ale było też między nimi parę spięć. Głownie w Hak, lina i trudne zadanie gdzie Owen rzucił Izzy w ręce mordercy by ratować siebie. Wtedy Izzy była na niego obrażona a Owen próbował wiele razy ją przeprosić. Wydaje się że Izzy mu wybaczyła w finale gdzie pomagała Owen'owi wygrać. Oboje dostali się na Plan Totalnej Porażki gdzie było widać jak Owen był zazdrosny jak Izzy flirtuje z potworem. Ich związek niezbyt dobrze prosperował ze względu na nowy wygląd Izzy "Kalejdoskop" co skutkowało jej szybką eliminacją. Ale Izzy jak na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki powróciła do gry i nie jako Kalejdoskop tylko Izzy dzięki temu Owen był szczęśliwy a ich związek zaczął na nowo dobrze prosperować. Ale to było krótkotrwałe gdyż Izzy na krótko przed swoim powrotem została wyeliminowana. Ich związek o dziwo układał się dobrze w Totalnej porażce w Trasie, gdzie było to pokazane w wielu odcinkach sezonu. Jednak w Moja upalna Jamajka, Owen zaczyna się zastanawiać czy nie zerwać z Izzy gdyż przez nią doznaje wiele bólów fizycznych jak i psychicznych. Owen próbował wiele razy z nią zerwać ale mu się nie udało a przysporzyło im wiele bólu. Jednak to Izzy zerwała z Owenem pierwsza ze względu na jej nowo odkrytą inteligencje po dziwnym urazie głowy. Wtedy Owen żałował tego że chciał z Izzy zerwać, i wyraził swój żal w piosence O, Izzy. O dziwo też nie wrócili do siebie mimo że Izzy znów stała się szajbuską w Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 W czasie prezentacji Izzy ta spytała się o porę lunchu co Owen podchwycił. Niezbyt sławni thumb|left|210px|Zahipnotyzowany Owen tańcem Izzy. Wyzwanie tego dnia to konkurs talentów. Owen wystąpił w castingu i pokazuje jak wybekuje cały alfabet jednym dechem. Izzy jak to zobaczyła tylko przewraca oczami i nie wykazuje obrzydzenia jak jak reszta dziewczyn z drużyny. Natomiast gdy Izzy pokazuje swój talent "Taniec Grzechotnika" który pozornie hipnotyzuje Owena. Przez cały taniec Izzy utrzymuje kontakt wzrokowy z Owenem co mu się podobało i powiedział Trent'owi, że jest niezła. Pokazało to też pierwsze oznaki zauroczenia między nimi. Kiepskie Przed wyjściem w las Owen przyznał się Izzy, że chciałby spotkać się z niedźwiedziem. Później, gdy wrócił z rybami, Izzy od razu się na nie rzuciła. Odgryzła kawałek i uświadomiła sobie, że dobrze byłoby je ugotować. Była też jedynym zawodnikiem z drużyny który nie był przerażony ugryzieniem rekina na jego tyłku stwierdzając że jest to czadowe. W nocy kiedy Izzy nie wróciła z lasu, Owen był bardzo zmartwiony i zaczął krzyczeć, żeby ją znaleźć, i kiedy Izzy wyszła z krzaków przebrana za niedźwiedzia, Owen był przerażony myśląc że jest to prawdziwy niedźwiedź ale gdy się dowiedział że to była Izzy, był rozbawiony jej żartem. Kiedy też pojawił się prawdziwy niedźwiedź, oboje byli zmuszeni wraz z drużyną spać na drzewie. Rano narzekają nie wygodnego spania na drzewie przed tym jak Heather obarcza ich za porażkę. Na koniec jak ich drużyna wygrała i cieszą się swoją nagrodą relaksując się w jacuzzi, Owen prosi Izzy by dała mu trochę czekoladynków, pokazuje to że stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Czynnik fobii thumb|right|210px|Izzy i Owen muszą pokonać lęk przed lataniem. Izzy i Owen mieli tą samą fobię: lot samolotem. Dlatego też następnego dnia, obydwoje musieli się przelecieć awionetką, pilotowaną przez Kucharza. Mimo że cały czas krzyczeli ze strachu, wytrzymali, i gdy wylądowali na ziemię, ucałowali ją. Zdobyli też dwa punkty dla drużyny. Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Dziewczyny dowiedziały się o Sojuszu Facetów i przed ceremonią eliminacji naradzają się by zagłosować jednogłośnie. Ale z sześciu dziewczyn, Bridgette, Gwen i Leshawna chcą zagłosować na Duncana a Heather i Lindsay na Owena. Chcą też by Izzy zagłosowała na Owena ale ta się waha gdyż Owen dla niej jest najsympatyczniejszym chłopakiem na wyspie i który umie grać w Canasty. Heather naciska na nią przez co Izzy się zgadza głosować na Owena mimo ostrzeżeń Leshawny i Lindsay. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie Wszyscy uczestnicy oglądali horror o psychopatycznym mordercy. Na koniec projekcji, Izzy wskoczyła Owenowi na kolana i przyznała, że uwielbia horrory. Po filmie zawodnicy widzą jak Chris i Szefa uciekają z wyspy i zostawiają fałszywą gazetę w której pisze że z więzienia uciekł psychopatyczny morderca. Zawodnicy byli przerażeni i poszli do obozu omówić strategię na wypadek pojawienia się mordercy, Izzy zabrała Owena na spacer do lasu. Gdy się obściskiwali pojawił się Szef, przebrany za psychola. Zaczęli uciekać, jednak on ich dogonił. Wtedy przestraszony Owen, rzucił Izzy w ręce przeciwnika, by zadowolił się nią i zaczął uciekać. Ukrył się w namiocie, gdzie był Chris, który wytłumaczył mu, że tak naprawdę biorą udział w zadaniu. Owen zaczął się śmiać, ale Izzy była na niego obrażona. Na koniec uderzyła go w twarz. Przez cały odcinek mówili do sobie w trzeciej osobie. S01E19 Izzy na ręcach Owena.png|Izzy skoczyła na ramiona Owena podczas oglądania horroru. S01E19 Izzy i Owen w krzaki.png|Izzy ciągnie Owena w krzaki aby mogli się obściskiwać. S01E19 Izzy uderza Owena.png|Izzy jest wściekła na Owena za to ze rzucił ją w ręce mordercy. Obłęd na Wawanakwa thumb|left|210px|Owen próbuje przeprosić Izzy ale ta mu nie wybaczyła. Rano Owen próbował wrócić do łask Izzy i nazbierał dla niej kwiaty. Jednak ta była wciąż na niego obrażona i przypomina mu jak rzucił ją w ręce mordercy. Owen zapewniał Izzy że już więcej tego nie zrobi ale to nie przekonało Izzy. Wieczorem, gdy okazało się, że Izzy zostaje wyeliminowana, Owen zaproponował jej, że może wypłakać się na jego ramieniu. Dziewczyna nie skorzystała z propozycji. Nie wydawała się tym w ogóle zmartwiona i zniknęła. Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu thumb|210px|right|Owen całuje drewnianą głowę Izzy. W trakcie trzeciego zadania Heather znalazła drewnianą głowę Izzy i zaczęła ją otwarcie obrażać. Owen kazał jej przestać, ale ta się tylko nakręcała. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zażądał, by Chris uwolnił go od Heather. Później chłopak całował drewnianą głowę Izzy w pokoju Zwierzeń. Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz Owen był podekscytowany gdy trafił na Izzy i prosił Chrisa by przeczytał wyzwanie jakie wymyśliła. Miał wejść do jaskini niedźwiedzia i go uszczypnąć. Odważnie wykonał to i został zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich thumb|200px|left|Izzy stara się by Owen wygrał czym trochę go przeraża. W finale, wydaje się że Izzy wybaczyła Owen'owi gdyż miała wielką role w jego zwycięstwie. Izzy od samego początku była po stronie Owena. Ona wraz z Lindsay pomagała Owen'owi przez cały finał. Kiedy też Owen był zmęczony bieganiem, Izzy nakazuje mu biegać szybciej. W pokoju zwierzeń, Owen przyznał że Izzy jest świetna ale trochę go przeraża. Kiedy Izzy widzi że Owen jest ostatni, wymyśla plan jak mu pomóc za pomocą ciastek i elektrycznego wiatraka by zapach ciastek skusił Owena by biegł szybciej. W końcówce Owena, Izzy staje za metą a Owen poczuł zapach ciastek i wyprzedził Gwen i oficjalnie wygrał 100,000 tysięcy dolarów. Wtedy Owen przytulił i wielokrotnie pocałował Izzy co wskazuje że Izzy mu wybaczyła. Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki thumb|210px|right|Owen wyznaje Izzy miłość. Izzy i Owen wraz z Evą są widziani jak jedzą i tańczą na przyjęciu w Playa De Los Przegranos z okazji zakończania sezonu. Po zjedzeniu dziewięćdziesięciu pianek, Izzy mocno beknęła. Wtedy Owen klęczę na kolanach i wyznaje jej miłość i całuje ją w rękę. Izzy wtedy zrobiło się nie dobrze i zwymiotowała. Ale nie było jasne czy było to wywołane wyznaniem miłosnym Owena czy niestrawnością z powodu zjedzenia za dużo pianek. W Pokój Zwierzeń, Owen pokazuje swoją miłość do Izzy, i retorycznie pyta "jak tu nie kochać kobiety która puszcza pawia jak facet i jeszcze wraca po więcej". Przez resztę odcinka nie mieli ze sobą relacji gdyż Izzy postanowiła współpracować z Evą i Noah w poszukiwaniu walizki z milionem dolarów a Owen postanowił współpracować z Codym, DJ'm i Tylerem. Po serii chaotycznych wydarzeń, Owen i Izzy wraz z dwunastoma innymi zawodnikami dostali się do Planu Totalnej Porażki gdzie będą mieli drugą szanse by zdobyć milion dolarów. Plan Totalnej Porażki Uwaga, potwór! Izzy nie chce jechać z innymi jeśli ktoś nie zwróci się do niej "Kalejdoskop" lub w skrócie E-Scope. Owen krzyczy do Izzy żeby się pośpieszyła, ale zapomniał że nieoficjalnie zmieniła sobie imię i kiedy woła na nią Kalejdoskop ta dołączyła do innych. Podczas wyzwania, gdy wszyscy są ścigani przez animatronicznego potwora (którego kontroluje Szefa) Owen krzyczy do Izzy by padła ale ta nie wiedziała czemu przez co stała się pierwszym złapanym zawodnikiem. Okazuje się później że Izzy poszła na romantyczną randkę z potworem, co potwierdza wcześniejsze podejrzenia Owena który był zazdrosny o potwora i w pokoju zwierzeń, przyznał że kocha Izzy ale nie wie jakie ma szanse z potworem gdyż ten jest o wiele większy. Na koniec Owen nie czuje się zagrożony przez potwora gdyż ten rozdeptał przyczepę dziewczyn przez co Izzy z nim zerwała. Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj thumb|210px|left|Izzy powala Owena na ziemie za to że nie nazwał ją Kalejdoskop. Podczas wyzwania z obcymi, wszyscy myślą że w pobliżu jest Kucharz przebrany za kosmitę. Owen wtedy przysięga chroniąc Izzy kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Izzy kładzie dłoń na jego dłoni i ją ściska a następnie powala go na ziemie za to że nie zwrócił się do niej E-Scope a następnie żąda by ją tak nazywał. Zamieszki na planie Zarówno oboje zostali zwerbowani przez Trenta do drużyny Zabójczych Makiet. Izzy dopinguje Owen'owi gdy ten ciągnie przyczepę na stromy klif. Jednak Izzy przegrała ostatecznie wyzwanie aktorskie przeciwko Duncan'owi przez co została wyeliminowana. O dziwo Owen nie był smutny z powodu jej eliminacji. Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa thumb|210px|right|Izzy i Owen flirtują ze sobą. Kiedy Izzy wraca do konkursu, Owen wydaje się być szczęśliwy z tego powodu. W stołówce oboje flirtując ze sobą. Owen porównuje Izzy do czekolady która jest pokryta czekoladą a Izzy porównuje Owena do lodów bananowych z lodami i bananami. Wygląda też na to że ich związek powrócił do normy. Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa thumb|210px|left|Owen opowiada Izzy jak jadł pizze nie używając rąk. Gdy wszyscy czytają podręczniki medyczne, Owen opowiada Izzy jak kiedyś wraz z braćmi jadł pizze nie używając rąk. Izzy wtedy też tak spróbowała. Owen powiedział że Izzy jest wspaniała gdy jadła pizze nie używając rąk ale wpadł w panikę gdy zobaczył że zjadła całą pizze. W pokoju zwierzeń, Izzy porównuje Owena do baton o smaku czekolady i karmelu a Owen opisał powrót Izzy jak boże narodzenie z mnóstwem pizz. Podczas wyzwania, Izzy ugryzła Owena w ramie i zobaczyła u niego ranę i także zaobserwowała że jest rozpalony. Wydawało się że Izzy najbardziej się martwiła o Owena gdy dotknęła go choroba. Kiedy tajemnica choroby została wyjaśniona, Owen prosi by wypuścić go z bańki. Izzy wtedy podchodzi do niego z igłą by przebić bańkę i to zrobiła mimo próśb innych by tego nie robiła, ze względu na fakt że w środku bańki są gazy Owena. Projekt piaskowa czarownica thumb|210px|right|Zła Izzy na Owena za to że ciągle mówi jej że jest słodka. Na początku wyzwania, Izzy starała się zdobyć role zabójce pokazują jaka jest straszna. Owen powtarzał że nie jest straszna tyko słodka co ją bardzo wkurzało. W kolejnej części wyzwania, Izzy i Owen po zapoznaniu się ze scenariuszem w którym się mają obściskiwać, ci chętnie to robią. Kiedy Beth jako morderca do do nich podchodzi i grozi im nożem ci w ogóle nie zareagowali. Kiedy sobie przypomnieli po co Beth to robią, udają że krzyczą i wracają do obściskiwania. Później, kiedy ich drużyna została wysłana do stołówki, Owen ujął, że nie jest tak źle, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie jego wspomnienia związane z jedzeniem. W tym samym czasie Izzy znajduje kawałek sernika pod stołem a Owen mówi jej że ją kocha. Mistrzowie katastrofy thumb|left|210px|Zaniepokojona Izzy Owenem któremu Szef złamał szczękę. Podczas wyzwania, oboje są przy ściance wspinaczkowej. Owen po dżentelmeńsku prosi Izzy by to ona poszła pierwsza ale Izzy nalega by to Owen poszedł pierwszy gdyż i tak ten zbyt dużo się wycierpiał. Izzy pomaga Owen'owi wejść na ściankę. Owen wtedy dostał prosto w szczękę nieopublikowana autobiografią Szefa kuchni, łamiąc ją dotkliwie. Przerażona Izzy wtedy pędzi do Owena by sprawdzić co z nim jest. W pokoju zwierzeń, Izzy przyznała że Owen jest jej kumplem który jako jedyny ją rozumie i że musi wrócić do zdrowia bo zostaną jej tylko wymyśleni przyjaciele z których powinna porzucić lata temu. Izzy była też pierwszą osobą która zapytała o stan Owena w szpitalu. Nie była też rozbawiona gdy Chris żartował o stanie zdrowotnym Owena. Pełny dramat Owen nadal ma zadrutowaną szczękę ale może z innymi gadać w tym z Izzy. Kiedy zawodnicy mają skoczyć z samolotu, Izzy próbuje wypchną Owena z samolotu ale nie może z powodu dużej masy Owena. Kiedy Izzy powiedziała Justin'owi że żadne z niego ciacho. Owen zapytał się jej czy jego uważa za ciacho. Ta przyznała że tak ale jej nowe alter ego "Explosivo" dba tylko o bomby i wybuchy. Gdy Izzy została wyeliminowana, Owen mówi jej że będzie tęsknił i próbuje ją pocałować ale Izzy została zaciągnięta do Limuzyny Łajz. Owen wydawał się smutny takim obrotem spraw. Podsumowanie III thumb|210px|left|Izzy na plecach Owena. Izzy była bardzo szczęśliwa gdy Bridgette i Geoff wprowadzili Owena. Zeskoczyła z fotela na plecy Owena gdzie siedziała przez krótki czas. Zabiera mu udko kurczaka mówiąc "To cudowne ze zaplanował coś takiego" i wyskakuje z pleców Owena na fotel. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Gdy udało się zatrzyma autobus Oblechów Totalnej Porażki, Owen i Izzy przytulili się. Gdy ich autobus spada z przepaść oboje rozmawiali ze sobą gdy unosili się w powietrzu. Na koniec oboje dostali się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Czołówka thumb|right|210px|Izzy na ramieniu Owena w czołówce. Izzy siedzi na ramieniu Owena gdy zawodnicy tworzą ludzką piramid ci są na samym szczycie gdzie uśmiechają się do siebie. Gdy wkurzony Szef zmienia kierunek lotu samolotu, wszyscy z niego spadają i kiedy wylądowali, Izzy nadal siedziała na ramieniu Owena. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 thumb|210px|left|Owen próbuje całować mumie którą jest Ezekiel myśląc że to Izzy. Podczas wyzwania w Piramidzie, Izzy i Owen wraz z Noah przechodzą pod piramidą. Izzy później prosi Owena i Noah by oblepili ja w bandaże jak mumie. Ci to robią i gubią Izzy. Po chwili spotykają Ezekiela przebranego za mumie. Owen myśli że to Izzy i próbuje go pocałować. Wtedy Noah krzyczy że to nie Izzy bo myśli że to prawdziwa mumia i zaczęli uciekać. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Sierra podchodzi do Izzy i mówi jej że jej związek z Owenem będzie najpopularniejszym związkiem po tym jak Duncan opuścił grę. Izzy w odpowiedzi mówi "Owen rządzi" i mówi że Owen umie wygwizdać hymn narodowy Kanady nosem. Izzy później zamienia się drużynami ze Sierrą by być z Owenem a Sierra z Codym. Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Owen i Izzy|thumb|210px|right|Izzy sugeruje by Owen był potworem. Gdy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki zbierają rekwizyty potrzebne do wyzwania. Izzy chce by Owen grał potwora i go przytula a ten wydaje się zadowolony z tego. W reklamie drużyny, Izzy przyznała że Owen w kostiumie potwora jest przystojny. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Przed pierwszą częścią wyzwania, o dziwo nie przytulili się do siebie by się ogrzać. Izzy wraz z Leshawną i Lindsay przytuliła się do Alejandro a Owen przytulił się do Noah. Co dziwne, kiedy zaczyna się pierwsze wyzwanie skacząc po kry Owen nie był zdenerwowany gdy Noah nazwał Izzy "szajbuską". Kiedy też Owen dołączył do reszty drużyny rozmawia z Izzy o gigantycznych tortach w Rosji. Ukochany Broadway W pierwszej klasie, Izzy spojrzała jak Owen śpi i komentuje że jego strach przed lataniem jest "słodki". Owen później jest pod wrażeniem zwinności Izzy jak ta idzie po wózek drużyny który się znajdował na koronie Statuy Wolności. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Owen próbował pocieszyć Tylera któremu brakuje Lindsay i próbuje wyjaśnić że ma taki są problem gdy nie ma przy nim Izzy, ale nie umie opisać co czuje. Wtedy Noah mu przerywa mówiąc że czuje się szczęśliwy gdyż jego dziewczyną jest nie przewidywalną szajbuską. Owen nie był zły za to obrażono jego dziewczynę ale był przerażony gdy się dowiedział że Izzy poszła do kokpitu porozmawiać z Szefem kuchni gdyż wiedział że nie wyjdzie z tego nic dobrego. W Louvrze Owen chichotał gdy zobaczył Izzy bawiącą się obrazem malarskim. Nowe dzieci Rocka Gdy Izzy złowiła homara, dała go Owen'owi który ten chciał zjeść homara ale Alejandro mu zabronił. W trzeciej części wyzwania oboje muszą wypić dzban octu. Owen wydawał się smakować ale Izzy była nim zdegustowana. Moja upalna Jamajka thumb|210px|left|Izzy po odkryciu swej inteligencje uznała że jej związek z Owenem jest niekompatybilne i z nim zrywa. Pomimo dobrych początków w całym sezonie, związek, Izzy i Owena się zakończył w tym odcinku. thumb|210px|right|Owen śpiewa O, Izzy pokazując jak będzie będzie mu jej brakować. Na początku odcinka, po tym jak Izzy kopnęła Owena w krocze, ten powiedział Noah że rozważa zerwać z Izzy ale nadal ją lubi. Potem widzi jak Izzy jest zawieszona a masce tlenowej i wydaje się szczęśliwy widząc ją zadowoloną. Kiedy samolot uległ awarii z powodu braku paliwa, Owen próbuje zerwać z Izzy ale ta wyskakuje z samolotu a siła ciągu porywa Owena za nią. Owen ląduje na plaży a zaraz po nim bezpiecznie ląduje Izzy która miała spadochron ale niestety wylądowała centralnie na kroczu Owena. Chwile potem samolot ląduje na nich przez co wysłani są do lekarza. Pierwszy budzi się Owen który widzi nieprzytomną Izzy. Obwinia się za to bo uważa że samolot ich przygniótł za to że chciał z nią zerwać. Po chwili Izzy się budzi i staje się geniuszką gdyż według diagnozy lekarza po wpływie uderzenie samolotem odblokował się jej jedna z klatek mózgowych. Ona twierdzi że wymyśliła wzór matematyczny na podróże w czasie, zanim przybyło po nią wojsko by zabrać ją do "domu" na intensywne leczenie. Gdy Owen dowiedział się że Izzy musi odejść z programu zrozumiał że nie chce z nią zerwać ale Izzy z jej nowo odkrytą inteligencją mówi że ich związek jest niekompatybilny i z nim zrywa i odchodzi z wojskiem. Owen wtedy z żalu zaśpiewał piosenkę O, Izzy mówiącą jak bardzo będzie mu brakować Izzy. Skok_Izzy_z_samolotu.png|Owen próbuje powiedzieć Izzy ze z nią zrywa ale ta wyskakuje z samolotu. Lądowanie_na_6.png|Izzy ląduje na kroczu Owen... Moje_orzeszki.png|...i ląduje bez zadrapania. Ciekawostki *Są oni jedną z trzech par zawodników którzy grali w tych samych drużynach w sezonach w których konkurowali. Choć Izzy musiała się zamienić dwa razy drużynami by być razem z Owenem. **Pozostałe pary to Gwen i Heather a także DJ i Harold. *Oboje są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy zostali wyeliminowani dwa razy w tym samym sezonie. *Z pośród środków eliminacji, są oni: **Wraz z Gwen jedynymi zawodnikami którzy nie odpłynęli Łódką Przegranych w pierwszym sezonie. **Jedynymi zawodnikami którzy dwa razy odjechali Limuzyną Łajz w drugim sezonie. *Oboje wraz z Ezekielem zagrali epizod w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Zobacz także En:Izzy and Owen Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Związki